


Hiding One's true self

by XxSweetMayaxX



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raimundo, Consort Jack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Jack, Soft Chase Young, alpha Chase, alpha Shadow, alpha clay, beta Omi, hoding biology, omega Kimiko, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSweetMayaxX/pseuds/XxSweetMayaxX
Summary: Jack spicer spent years hiding his omegan biology since he presented at the tender age of 11.Afraid of rejection,  he chose to be a beta by drowning himself in scent and pheromones suppressants and blocking his biology.At the age of 17, he still never experienced a heat...So what will happen when he forgets to take said suppressants rushing to a showdown?Will the secret he spent years hiding finally be revealed?





	Hiding One's true self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary on Jack's live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapie❤  
> This story came while I was reading Chack related fan fictions and I was like 'why there is so little?' I mean chack is my fav couple and they are so darn good together ●△● (ಥ_ಥ) I ship them so hard!  
> For all the chack fans out there! Enjoy ;)

Jack stretched his arms and yawned. He was so tired because hr hasn't had a decent night of sleep for like five days.

 

He put down the jackpots's arm that. The animal planet channnele was fixing and strode up upstairs so he could have some coffee.. He really needed to sleep but was so adamant on finishing his reparations before he could even think of closing his eyes.

 

 

He filled a cup of hot coffee and snached a tub of banana pudding before going to the TV room. 

 

'If grandma saw what I'm eating then she will skin me no doubt... I really miss her' thought Jack while fumbling with the remote control and setteling on annimal planet. 

 

See, Jack was the only son of the Spicer Family, but due to his albinism and presenting as an omega, his parents negleted him as a child, and the only person to trully love him was his granmother, the latter pased when he was 12, and his parents when he was 15, leaving him all alone, so all the fortune they had spent years collecting went directly to Jack, but still, the boy was always so lonely even if he doesn't want to admit it, that's why he always seemed to be noticed by his all time idol and crush, Chase Young.

 

The redhead sighted. 'Better get back to work' he said partly to himself, then he he went back to his laboratory, indigent to the golden gaze watching him from the shadows... After finishing his pudding, he threw the tub in a nearby trashcan humming a song softly to himself, then he resumed his work. He tried adding a new defense mechanism to said destructed jackboot, and after fumbling with some wires, an electric circuit got damaged, he stopped to take a big breath. 'I think I should reddo this from the beginning ... This is useless' he mumbled to himself as he took a pen to redraw a new blueprint. As he was about to start sketching, the wu alarm went off, making him flinch and curse afterwards.. 'Here goes nothing' he said as he took the wu detector, leaving his discarded trenchcoat and googles, completely forgeting to take his suppressants due to the lack of sleep.


End file.
